The Difference Between Infatuation and Love
by Ayashi-no-Tenshi
Summary: She was 21, and she had assured herself that she was over with her 'silly' infatuation. She had no idea that Fate had taken upon Herself that her infatuation turn into love. KK
1. Chapter 1

The Difference Between Infatuation and Love

By: Ayashi no Tenshi

**Full Summary:** Kaoru is a 21-year-old enterprising young woman trying to forget her teen infatuation with Kenshin Himura, 3 years her senior. As she tries to dismiss her infatuation as that--- an infatuation--- Fate decides to take it upon Herself that this so–called infatuation be revealed as true love.

This story is a spin-off from one of the stories I've recently read. The details are quite different, but the gist is the same. I need to explain some things before you read.

Tomoe is a Kamiya, the eldest, and her fiancé is Akira, and she has no romantic involvement with Kenshin; Sano is married to Megumi, and he's the eldest Kamiya brother; Soujiro is the third in the brood, and I paired him up with an OC I've developed, who I call Ayane; Kaoru is the fourth; Yahiko is in college here.

All right then. I hope you enjoy and take time to review.

**Chapter 1**

Kaoru wiped the sweat off her face with the back of her hand. Cleaning dojo floors was definitely not the best job in the world. Especially when there were two small children running around the place.

She had to do this tedious job. Her older sister Tomoe had gone out for a date with her fiance Akira for the day. Sanosuke -oniichan had to go to work and his wife Megumi had a conference in Hokkaido. Soujiro -niichan had promised his girlfriend Ayane that he'd help her with her grocery shopping, and her little brother Yahiko was still in the college, studying.

She sighed and stretched, causing her back to crack in a satisfying manner. She dropped her rag and went to chase after the two daughters of her older brother, Sanosuke. "Ayame-chan! Suzume-chan!," she called. She found them playing with the dog, Haro, an evil tempered German Shepherd. She shook her head. "Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan, you shouldn't be playing with Haro," she chided gently. "He's not a play dog, but a guard dog."

"Haro kawaii!" Ayame said, pouting. Suzume nodded in agreement with her sister, though she hadn't learned how to speak much yet.

"But Ayame-chan, you could get hurt! Besides, it's time for your nap." These children were a sweet pain.

As soon as the word 'nap' was uttered, Ayame started whining. "Kaoru-baasan!! No want!" Their young aunt sighed. This was not going well.

"All right, then. If you promise me you won't get near Hiro, I promise I won't make you sleep early. Is that a deal?"

Ayame contemplated about it for a moment. Although she was only 3 and a half, Sano called her 'Judge Ayame' or 'Ayame the Grown Up Baby' because of her ability in making such decisions. Kaoru's eldest niece nodded. "Deal!"

Kaoru then took both children by hand and put them by the porch where she could look over them as she cleaned the dojo. She took the task of wiping the dojo spotless again.

After a very short while, Suzume began to whimper. Ayame called to Kaoru, "Suzume-chan want milk." Kaoru sighed and asked the child what sort of milk Suzume wanted. "Cold."

Kaoru smiled gently and undertook the task of finding cold milk. She went for the cooler in the kitchen. As soon as she opened it, however, the heat had already seeped into the cooler and melted the ice. Now the milk was warm. "Shit," she swore. She loved making the children happy, so she contemplated. Should she give Suzume the warm milk, or should she run down to the grocery store and buy ice-cold milk?

The first choice sounded less dangerous. But before she made it to the kitchen door, a figure blocked it.

"So, you're going to give the warm milk, are you?" it said. Kaoru recognized the cool voice as Kenshin Himura's voice. As a blush began to creep up her cheeks, she thought of her mantra over and over again.

_He's not my crush, I'm not a kid. He's not my crush, I'm not a kid. He's not my crush, I'm not a kid. _"Do you want to baby-sit them then, while I go run down to the store?" she retorted icily.

"That won't be necessary," Kenshin said, and strode to the fridge so gracefully that Kaoru was almost swooned.

_No, not again. Never again. He's not my crush, I'm not a kid._ "And how come?"

Kenshin grinned, waving the ice cubes on the ice tray. "Problem solved."

His boyish grin made Kaoru want to grin sheepishly too. But she took on a cold demeanor so as not to give away the feelings she harboured for him –a long time ago, she reminded herself.

As Kenshin cracked the ice so the cubes could be placed in the glass of milk, Kaoru watched. Her eyes travelled to his graceful wrist, his slender but muscular arms, and to his face she –used to –love, she couldn't help but smile. He was a very dependable person.

She had been taken by him right from the start. As soon as he and his father had moved to their little town, she couldn't help but be endeared by him, by his mysterious air and funny character, once she and her siblings got to know him.

Her Soujiro –oniichan became Kenshin's best friend, and so did Sano –oniichan. Her Tomoe –oneechan added him to her babysitting list, while the youngest Kamiyas became his 'fans,' Yahiko for his sword skill, Kaoru for his charm. It didn't take too long for this crush to become fascination.

Soon, she began tagging along to the three boys' excursions, which in her opinion were fun activities, and in her mother's opinion, boyish activities. Kaoru however, didn't mind scratches, bruises, and her mother's nagging and scolding, as long as she was near her 'beloved' Kenshin.

When their mother died of sickness and their father died of depression, all five of them had to become more mature. Kenshin helped them heal, especially Kaoru, who had been her father's 'little tomboy.' When his own father died in an accident, they helped him in his difficulties. Kaoru remembered, when she was thirteen, she had found him crying silently at the Hiten Mitsurugi Dojo, and she had comforted him, for the first time, with success. She had dreamed so much of becoming someone he'd turn to for comfort all the time, so that something may develop between them. But that was the only time he had showed so much of that emotion. Most of the time his face showed her a smirk, a grimace, or a frown.

But now they were only childhood fantasies to her. Kenshin was a much too complicated person for her anyway. It always seemed that he would never settle down and marry. He only made love to women, but they were mostly one-night stands. Kaoru frowned at the thought of him fathering a lot of children, but then again, probably all the single women in their town dreamed of that occurrence.

She couldn't get why she was still so jealous of the women he had had on his bed. She insisted to herself that she only felt the leftover fascination from her childhood. Or the hope she had felt whenever she tagged along for dances and Kenshin would ask her for a dance. She could still remember his arms around her slender waist, his even breathing as she leaned against his chest, his soft lips when—

"Kaoru! Hello!" Kenshin waved a hand in front of her. "I said, how cold does Suzume want her milk!?"

"Huh?" Kaoru said, a bit dazed after being jarred out of her thoughts. "Oh… just two cubes, I guess."

Kenshin plopped two cubes into the glass of milk and said, "Kaoru, really, you shouldn't go out on me like that. I may have result to… _drastic_ measures to get you out of your stupor." He smirked as the desired effect of his teasing flashed across Kaoru's face.

Kaoru was blushing in embarrassment. The emphasis on the word 'drastic' was giving her ideas. _Fucking bastard… Do you know how much that affected me? Baka!_ "Mou, just shut up, Kenshin. You don't affect me."  
Kenshin smirked, now knowing how much Kaoru _didn't_ know. "Yeah, right. Why the hell do you blush whenever I'm around, then? Why do you drool all over me, then? Why do you place on that damn pedestal I don't deserve?"

"Wha…what do you mean?" A wave of fear washed over Kaoru. Had he found out about…?

"You know very well what I mean," Kenshin said, no trace of emotion in his voice now. "How can anyone not notice someone who's been grovelling at their feet for years? How can't I notice you worshipping the ground I walk on? I'm not some god, Kaoru, I'm only human, but your damn infatuation has kept me on that fucking pedestal for years!"

Kaoru froze. When she found the energy to speak, she yelled, "Dammit, Kenshin! Yeah, okay, you know about it, I can take that, but you have to know something else too; I don't grovel anymore! I'm grown up, I'm successful in whatever I'm doing, and I don't need my silly fantasies anymore, because I can fantasize more feasible things now! I'm not that stupid kid who'd follow you around wherever you went anymore! I'm not _fucking_ infatuated with you anymore!"

Kenshin was quiet after that outburst, but he began to close their distance quickly. Without warning, Kenshin placed his mouth over Kaoru's. Kaoru mumbled a muffled curse before letting Kenshin take lead.

Kenshin sucked on Kaoru's bottom lip, silently commanding entrance. Kaoru didn't obey just yet, teasing him as her tongue darted in and out quickly, giving him only a hint of what he could taste. When she finally relented, Kenshin invaded her mouth, feeling the ridges and contours of its insides. Kaoru ruthlessly attacked his tongue with his, but he fought back just as fiercely. Their tongues were caught in a war dance, and their hands were soon exploring.

Kaoru placed her smooth fingers on Kenshin's nape, stroking circles on it. Her other hand went to explore the outlines of Kenshin's well-chiseled chest. Kenshin traced her spine, and a shiver followed at his touch. His other hand slowly entered the fabric of Kaoru's shirt, climbing up to her stomach and rubbing the warm flesh he found there.

They stopped, panting for breath. Kaoru's cheeks were stained with red, and her eyes flew open to become as wide as saucers. "What did you do that for?" she murmured.

"To test you," Kenshin said simply, walking out the kitchen door and into the dojo.

He couldn't admit that he had liked that kiss as well.

Kaoru wanted to burst into tears. Test her? Why the hell did he test her? Why did he want to find out if she still craved that of encounter? "Aughh! I hate him!" she said, banging her hands on the cold marble island. She took a deep breath to calm herself. As soon as she felt that her hands weren't shaky anymore, she got Suzume's glass of milk and carried it to the dojo, praying that Kenshin had gone.

He wasn't. He was sitting with Ayame and Suzume, amusing them with 'magic' tricks. As Ayame went whining for Kenshin to pull out another coin out of her ear, Kaoru fixed herself to look like nothing happened. She smiled as Ayame went laughing when Kenshin gave her the coin he had found hidden in her hair. "Ah, here, Suzume-chan," she said in a falsely cheerful voice. To her chagrin, as soon as Suzume drank a few gulps, she tried scooping the ice from the glass.

"Suzume-chan, please don't do that!" Kaoru exclaimed, withholding the child's hand gently. Kenshin watched amusedly. She frowned at him. "So much for your good idea."

"You're welcome."

She scowled and ignored him, coaxing the baby to drink up. She didn't notice Ayame sidling up to the dog slowly.

Then Suzume said, "Ne-cha! Dod!"

"Huh?" Kenshin asked. "What're you trying to say, Suzume-chan?"

Suzume's hand waving became more frantic. "Ne-chaaa! Dod! Anri!"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Nee-chan, dog… oh no! Kenshin, watch Suzume!" She went to the yard and saw that Haro was starting to growl. "Shoo!" she yelled, and grouchy Haro barked, causing Ayame to get scared, but Haro ran away. She carried a whimpering Ayame back to the porch.

"Aka-chan, don't do that ever again!" Kaoru scolded the child gently, rocking her in her arms. Kenshin smiled.

"I'm going now," Kenshin said, standing up. "I have classes to teach." His eyes fell on Kaoru's lips, and she deduced they still must be swollen from their kiss.

As he casually sauntered off, Kaoru frowned. "I hate you," she said under her breath.

-

-

-

-

TBC…

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The Difference Between Infatuation and Love

By: Ayashi no Tenshi

Author's note: Ayashi no Tenshi is back! I hope you guys like this next instalment, ne? I just hope it's good enough…

To brief you about this chapter, I'll tell you that this chapter is where there'll be stuff about the couples.

I forgot to put a disclaimer at the first chapter. So here it goes: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and never will. If I did, I would make this part of the series. And any quotation or brand I put here in this fic belongs to the author or the company, respectively.

Chapter 2

Kaoru wiped the tabletop clean after Yahiko polished off a sandwich. He had volunteered to watch over the two girls as they slept. She smiled. The young man was getting more and more dependable.

The day's events had shaken her, though. Kenshin finding out, and that kiss… she mentally beat herself up for succumbing to him, knowing fully the consequences.

_Testing me, huh, Kenshin? You baka…_ For the second time she wanted to cry her heart out. What was she to him but a little girl? _He'd never treat me maturely! He treats me like a doll!_

She took a deep breath, knowing her brother would be here to pick up his girls any minute. If he ever saw her crying, he would have to pry the story out of her then beat the criminal up for hurting the feelings of his 'Jou-chan.'

She sat by the couch as she waited for the familiar sound of Sano's car. Sure enough, she heard him honking in front of the gate. But to her surprise, Megumi had come with her brother. "Hello, Tanuki-chan," Megumi called by way of greeting. Kaoru scowled at her hated nickname as Megumi said as she climbed the porch, "How are my little girls?"

"Upstairs, sleeping," Kaoru said, pointing up the staircase as Sano got out of the car. As Megumi climbed the stairs, Sanosuke greeted his sister with a hug.

"Hey, Jou-chan," he said. "What's up?" He scanned her face and frowned. "Something's wrong, isn't it, Jou-chan?" Kaoru pouted, knowing full well she still looked 'cute' in her brother's eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, how could you say that?" Kaoru asked, placing back a grin on her lips, hiding her hurt and anguish perfectly. "And aren't you going to help Megumi- oneesan with the girls?"

Sanosuke gave her a half-smile. "I know you're a really talented actress, Jou-chan, complete with beauty and brains. But don't use your acting skills to fool your brother, okay?" He winked and went to get the girls.

Megumi came down first, carrying a sleeping Suzume in her arms. "Can't you stay for dinner?" Kaoru asked quietly so she wouldn't wake Suzume up.

Megumi shook her graceful head. "I'd really love to, Tanuki-chan, but so much is to be done. Thanks for watching my Aka-chan for me." She kissed her younger sister-in-law and went to lay Suzume down in the backseat of their car.

Sanosuke came later, carrying Ayame, whose head was buried in her father's neck. "Ja na, Jou-chan," he whispered as Ayame murmured in her sleep.

"Stop by this Sunday," Kaoru said softly. "Tomoe-oneechan is expecting you guys for lunch."

"Will do, Jou-chan." Sanosuke winked at her again. "My little Judge and her baby sister would love that." He carried the little girl to the car and, after a final wave, drove off.

Kaoru sighed and went back into the house, waiting for her older sister's return.

Yahiko polished off dinner as quickly as he had done his snack. "You gonna wait for Tomoe-oneechan tonight, busu?"

Kaoru, who was washing dishes, replied, "Learn to respect me first, Yahiko-chan."

"Don't call me that! I'm in college, for cryin' out loud!"

"Don't call me busu either!" Kaoru yelled at him. "I'm no hag!"

"Oh, just answer the stupid question."

"Yeah, I am," Kaoru replied, back to normal. "Do you have to go back to school tonight?"

"Nah, but I have to go to Tsubame's tonight. I promised her I'd help her out in our thesis."

Kaoru smiled wryly. "When are you going to ask her out?" Yahiko blushed.

"None of your business, busu." He got up from the table and deposited his plate on the sink. After which, he went up to the second floor. Minutes later, Kaoru heard the front door close.

Kaoru dried her hands and went to sit on the living room couch to read. After an hour or two, she heard a car pulling up in front of their gate. "Oyasuminasai, anata!" a familiar voice called. The owner of that voice opened the door to the house and said, "Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai, Tomoe-oneechan," Kaoru replied, smiling. Tomoe kissed her younger sister in greeting.

"Where're Yahiko and Soujiro?" she asked.

"Yahiko went to make his thesis with Tsubame-chan, and Sou-niichan had some business to do," Kaoru replied. "How was your date with Akira-san?"

Tomoe smiled, practically glowing with happiness. "Oh, Kaoru, you'll soon have four brothers!"

"Oh, you don't mean---!"

Tomoe laughed, tears shining in her amethyst eyes. "Akira asked me to marry him!" Kaoru shrieked in joy.

"And you said?"

"Of course I said yes, Kaoru-chan!" Tomoe spread out her fingers, and there on her ring finger was a diamond ring. "See? Oh Kaoru-chan, I've never felt so happy!" She grabbed Kaoru in a hug. "I feel… I feel like spring after winter! Like a rainbow after the rain! I…" She laughed again, to let out her feelings of joy.

Kaoru grinned. "We'll have to get your dress ready, the date of the wedding, and oh! The after-party... we have to have tons of food and flowers and sake…"

"Don't plan too much, Kaoru-chan," Tomoe warned her, still smiling.

"Oh, come on, oneechan! Akira-san is as rich as can be! There's no reason we can't overreact!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I think so too," Tomoe replied seriously. "But shouldn't you be planning on _your _own wedding?"

Kaoru stopped smiling, memories of that afternoon flooding back into her mind. Tomoe seemed not to notice. "That Enishi character seems to like you a lot. And Kenshin—"

Kaoru held her hand up as she sat down on the couch. "Don't talk about him to me."

Tomoe blinked in surprise. "Why not, Kaoru-chan?" She examined her sapphire-eyed sister. She sat down beside her. "Did something happen between you guys?" When Kaoru didn't reply, Tomoe continued, "You can tell me, Kaoru."

Kaoru bit her lip and took a deep breath. She told her older sister what had happened that afternoon. "Don't you dare tell anyone," she warned, feeling like she sounded like a thirteen year-old girl.

"You know I won't, imoutou." Tomoe put an arm around Kaoru, who felt like sobbing. "I'm sure Kenshin likes you in more ways than one, Kaoru-chan. He just… likes acting a bit macho, that's all."

"But… I just want to prove to him I'm worthy of being loved in a mature way, that's all… Not that I still want to be loved by him!" she added hastily.

Tomoe only smiled. "Well, don't let him get to you. I'm sure he'll see you in a different light." She stood up. "I'm going to take a shower." She smiled again at Kaoru and left her in her confused thoughts.

Sano-niichan has Megumi-oneechan. Tomoe-oneechan has Akira-san. Sou-niichan has Ayane-chan. Even Yahiko-chan has something with Tsubame-chan. And I'm left all alone. I'm the only one with anyone to love and to be loved by. I'm all alone. She allowed her tears to flow freely. Even with her happiness for her older sister, she couldn't help feeling left out. I wish someone would love me the way I want to be loved. Enishi is really nice, except that he tends to be over-possessive. I don't want someone like that, though he's a very nice friend. And Kenshin… I may not be in love with him anymore, but… Oh, why do I still feel the need to be accepted by him? I… wish… he would just see me as a grown woman…

I know he had a crush on Tomoe-oneechan once, and it was because she was older and quite mature. I wasn't. I've tried hard, and I know I've achieved it. So why does he still treat me like an annoying little kid? Like… like a lovesick thirteen year-old? I've become the best I could be, and it's all thanks to Kenshin. But… shit! I he never sees me as a mature individual! It makes me want to crave for his approval even more, and it's going to look as if I still want him to be the one to love me! She hugged a pillow to her chest. She never felt so lost.

She prayed with all her heart that one day, Kenshin would see her in a different light, as Tomoe said.

Will that ever happen?

TBC…

So, that's it. I know it's a bit short, but that's the way it has to be. The next chapters could be longer, I dno't know, but I won't promise it, because later I might have to eat my words. So thanks to those people who reviewed! It's really great!

If you guys have any suggestions, comments, questions, please review. Or if you can't (the goes balky at times) send it to . Thanks a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Difference Between Infatuation and Love**

By: Ayashi no Tenshi

Author's note: Thanks to all the people who took time to review this little fic of mine… I really appreciate you people! Whenever I see the words "Review Alert" in my Inbox, my heart jumps in excitement because I know at least people are reading my hard work.

To brief you with this chapter: It's already Sunday morning and the Kamiyas and their loved ones are in the Kamiya dojo. Stuff happens that leads to the main point of the story.

Please enjoy. That's what reading fanfics are supposed to be about, right?

BTW, Tomoe's eyes are black, not lavender. I just reread that part of the manga, and I found out, so please forgive me. I based her eye color from one of the fics I've read. So now I'll say her eyes are black.

Disclaimer: Kenshin and the others are not mine. I'm only borrowing them from Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei. Any OCs here are mine, though.

Chapter 3

Kenshin watched the ebony-haired beauty named Kaoru teach her kendo classes. "Fix your grips, everyone!" she yelled. "Your bokken just might fly!" Her students laughed. Obviously, they loved the adjutant master of the Kamiya dojo. She was a most likeable person. Kenshin smiled inwardly. She had grown up.

He couldn't take his mind off the kiss they had shared the other day. She had responded so wonderfully that he wondered where she could have learned to kiss like that.

"That oil man of hers again, probably, that Enishi," Kenshin muttered. He couldn't help but feel jealous by what he felt as a blossoming relationship between him and Kaoru.

"That's right!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Your grips are better!"

Kenshin looked around and saw people watching Kaoru teach her classes, as always. Misao, Kaoru's best friend was there with her Turkish Angora cat. Misao's boyfriend, the cold Aoshi, was also there, watching emotionlessly as the little kids thrust their shinai this way and that. Sanosuke was coaching his own daughter, Ayame, who was also in the class. Soujiro was sitting with his girlfriend, Ayane, who was particularly interested in kendo as well.

"All right, wrap it up, everyone! That's all for today. See you guys next week!" Kaoru called.

"Thank you, Kaoru-sensei!" the children said. They began packing up their things. They soon began leaving one by one.

"Bento, minna-san!" Tomoe's voice called to them. Everyone scrambled up to get to the dining table. Kaoru took Ayame by hand and led her to the bathroom to dress in normal clothes.

"Wow, Kaoru-san!" Ayane exclaimed as Kaoru passed her on the way. "If only I could learn kendo." She sighed. "But Soujiro-kun told me that one should start at a young age to be good at it."

"That's all right, Ayane-chan," Kaoru said, laughing. "And don't call me Kaoru-san, we're both of the same age!"

"Maybe that's why Soujiro-kun is my boyfriend," Ayane said as she headed to the dining room. Kaoru smiled and turned to go.

Kenshin regarded Kaoru's smile with something like admiration. She was quite cute with that smile of hers. _Does she really feel something for me still? The way she responded yesterday… such a response I wouldn't expect from someone who's supposed to have grown out of falling in love with me._

_But aren't I the same? Don't I feel something for her as well?_

_I make her see me as someone who only feels cynical emotions. I still deny things I feel for her. Or is it really denial? All I can really feel is lust, probably. When I've had my way with her, I'll probably put her away, just like with the others who came before her._

_But she's different. She's a different person. She's the closest female to me. All those women who came before her… they were only after my body, probably. She… she wants to help me, I think. I'm most likely too proud to make her think I want her to help me._

_I'm just someone who's insensitive enough with these kinds of things. I wonder if she realizes that._

_I don't know. She has always been the doll I've loved to play with ever since we were kids. I've gone as far as playing with her feelings to the point that she thinks I feel love for her. She has always been the one I'd have fun making a fool of._

_But now… she's grown up and everyone knows it. She's a lot more mature now. She's not the rag doll anymore. She's someone worth loving deeply._

_The question is… can I love her that deeply?_

--------------------

"Itadakimasu!" everyone exclaimed as they put their hands together. They dug in into what promised to be a delicious meal.

"This is good, Tomoe-san!" Misao exclaimed. "You make the best onigiri!"

"Not to mention miso soup, onee-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed. "If only I could cook like you…"

"Yeah," Yahiko piped up. "Your cooking is terrible."

"You'd need the skill, Jou-chan," Sanosuke smirked. "You won't be able to find a husband that way."

Kaoru went quiet instantly. No one noticed.

_Stupid onii-chan! He just had to bring it up!_

She noticed that everyone was paired up, as usual. Ayane was sitting beside Soujiro next to her. On their side sat Misao with Aoshi. Tomoe was at the head of the table, and Akira was at her left side. Sanosuke and Megumi were seated together, each with a child in the other side. Yahiko was seated at the other end of the table.

Kenshin was seated beside Kaoru. Each tried not to notice it.

"So when's the wedding, Kiyosato-san?" Soujiro asked.

Kiyosato gave him a half smile. "We haven't planned out the details yet."

Tomoe clasped her hands together. "Whatever happens, Kaoru will have to be my wedding coordinator. After all, no one's more creative than her." Kaoru blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks, onee-chan, but I don't think I can do something as big as that."

Tomoe waved her hand up and down. "Nonsense, Kaoru-chan. You're the creative genius in this house."

"After all, you're the director of that advertising firm you work in," Soujiro added. "Beauty with the left and right brains indeed."

"Ha! I remember when we were younger, she used to teach me equations in Math," Sanosuke put in. "And she was a few levels lower in school!"

"Wasn't she accelerated, Tori Atama?" Megumi asked. "And weren't you a late bloomer?"

Sanosuke frowned. "Megitsune, I know I had to repeat a level, no need no tell me again."

Megumi laughed, and everyone could have sworn that fox ears popped out of her head. "Ohohohohoho! My Tori Atama husband, you are so sensitive. I never even said you repeated a level. You admitted it yourself."

"Anyway, how are your studies, Megumi-san?" Ayane asked.

"It's all right. I'm almost done with my internship," Megumi replied.

"You're quite fast, Megumi-chan," Tomoe said.

"Enough about this education thing!" Sanosuke interrupted. "It's making my head hurt."

"He doesn't want to bring back memories," Kenshin said calmly as everyone laughed.

"Oi, Kenshin, no need to get there," Sanosuke said in warning.

"You going to hurt me Sano?" Kenshin asked.

"Maa, maa, futari tomo," Tomoe chided. "We're at the table."

Kaoru looked out the dining room. They had opened the glass sliding door, open to the garden. _It really is a nice Sunday afternoon. But why do I feel something's going to happen?_

She pushed the feeling away and continued chatting with her family and friends.

--------------------

"Oh, Misao!" Tomoe said with glee. "What a cute little cat!"

"It's a Turkish Angora," Misao explained as she stroked its long white fur. "My little Nekori is so kawaii! It's just the joy of my house when I'm alone!"

"This is really a fine breed," Ayane commented. "Too bad you couldn't watch it grow up."

"I know," Misao replied, nodding. "I got her when she was already full grown."

The women admired the cat, which seemed to be getting uncomfortable.

"That's an expensive sort, isn't it, Misao?" Kaoru asked.

"Like you won't believe, Kaoru-chan," Misao replied, grinning. "That's why I got it only when it was full grown. I couldn't afford it yet when it was still a kitten." Kaoru giggled.

"Maybe you should put it down for a while," Megumi suggested. "It looks rather uncomfy."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Misao set down the cat. "Now, who's got some gossip?"

Meanwhile, the men were drinking beer at the other side of the room. "You sure you can handle this, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked. "That time we drank sake was disastrous for you."

"Nah, I'm doing fine," Kenshin said.

"From what I remember," Soujiro put in, "Sanosuke-nii passed out first."

"Yeah," Akira replied, laughing. "Megumi had to drag him home."

Aoshi and Yahiko said nothing but both smiled slightly.

They continued drinking in silence.

Sanosuke broke the silence. "When are you going to ask Jou-chan out, Kenshin? That oil man Enishi's going to get her first."

"Why should I care?" Kenshin asked, emptying the contents of his bottle.

"You should care because you know Kaoru-nechan has some kind of sick admiration for you," Yahiko said, smirking.

"I know that, but why should I act as if I love her or something? I'll only hurt her more, and you guys are going to beat me up."

"That's true," Soujiro said thoughtfully. "But that doesn't mean you're not hurting her, so _that_ means we'll have to beat you up one day anyway. And you don't have to act, she's a lovable girl."

"She just told me that she has no feelings for me," Kenshin said, popping open another beer. "Why should I force her?"

"Her brothers know her better than you do," Akira said. "They'd know how she was feeling."

"That's true…" Inside, Kenshin thought, _Why do I even bother? It's not like I know how to love._

Unbeknownst to the young people, Nekori had wandered away into the garden. The cat explored the garden, not knowing that there was a dog prowling around the gardens. Unfortunately for her, Haro spotted her.

Everyone only knew of it when Haro started barking and the cat had shrieked. "Nekori!" Misao exclaimed, springing up.

Kaoru and Soujiro went to restrain the delirious Haro and Kenshin went to chase the berserk cat. Nekori sprang into the road just in time for a car to pass by.

It was like time had stopped for Kaoru. The other women screamed. The men could only watch. She went white and yelled, "Kenshin! Look out!"

But it was too late. While the cat was unscathed, Kenshin was curled up on the middle of the road, moaning. Kaoru rushed forward as everyone stood, stunned. The car had stopped and the driver got out, frantic.

"I'm—I'm sorry! Really I am!" he stammered out. Kaoru held up her hand as she knelt beside Kenshin.

"The least anyone could do is to get him onto your car sir," she said in tears, trying to be calm. "Please. He needs to go to the hospital." To Kenshin, she asked, "Are you all right? Where does it hurt?"

"Damn… my chest hurts…" Kenshin groaned out. "It feels… ouch… like my ribs are bruised… Otherwise, I'm okay…" He tried to stand up, but Kaoru restrained him.

"Lie down!" she said fiercely through her tears. "You just got hit by a car, dammit! How could you try to stand up now?"

"Kaoru, I'm _fine_," Kenshin said, trying to sound as if he were. "Stop worrying and dry your tears, okay?" He gave her a weak but proud smile as he tried getting up again, but Sano restrained him this time.

"Kenshin, I know it doesn't hurt much," he said. "We're doing this as a safety precaution."

_He's using psychology!_ Kaoru realized. _He knows Kenshin's pride…_ Kenshin nodded and allowed Sano, Soujiro, and Akira to carry him.

Misao and Aoshi tried getting the cat out of the neighbor's tree, where it had taken refuge. Sano, Soujiro, and Akira carried Kenshin up onto the car. Megumi instructed them on how he was to be held. Tomoe found her purse. Ayane called the hospital to inform them of the emergency.

"It's all right," she was saying. "We can manage. We have a trained doctor and a car to get him there."

Everyone was thankful that the car was large enough for Kenshin to stretch out and for someone to look after him. Megumi volunteered.

"I'm the doctor here, after all," she said as Sano handed her medicine kit to her. "Why don't you guys follow in our car?"

The two cars sped to the hospital. "Kaoru-bachan?" Ayame asked, worry written all over her face.

"Yes, Ayame-chan?"

"Is Ken-nii going to be okay?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes he will be. Your okaa-san is a very talented doctor. She will heal him."

Ayame smiled. "That's good. After that, he'll play with us again."

Kaoru sunk into her own thoughts. Somehow, she herself doubted her words.

_Oh, Kenshin,_ Kaoru thought, _please be okay. Oh let this be not too serious…_

TBC…

Sorta short, isn't it? But I think this chapter and the next shouldn't be in one. I'll get the next chapter done as soon as I can.

You really can't imagine Soujiro calling Sano Sanosuke-nii, huh? It's not like anyone made them brothers before, from what I can see...

Thanks to those people who are going to review! I really appreciate those kind souls!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Difference Between Infatuation and Love**

Ayashi no Tenshi

Author's note: All right, now that Kenshin's hurt, something is going to start developing. Thanks to those people who reviewed!

WoW! 13 reviews! I think that's pretty good for a beginner…

By the way, about Kenshin's "I'm-all-macho" personality, he's gonna get softer in the much _much_ later chapters, just to show that Kaoru's teaching him a lesson…

But enough about that. I'm giving too much away.

Anyhow, I just want to tell you guys that I've got this story planned out. I've finished it, though I didn't add the small details. I _try_ to fit all your suggestions in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken. I own nothing. My parents basically are the ones paying for what I have. I'm still looking for a real job… well, it's not like I've graduated from college already… But enough about me. I probably own the gifts I've got from people, and the OC.

Chapter 4

Kaoru waited outside the emergency room, seated on the white bench. She was still quite pale. Misao sat beside her, as clammy as the sapphire-eyed woman, as Sanosuke paced the floor, muttering under his breath, his hands in his pockets. Megumi had to be with the attending doctor, so she was in the emergency room with Kenshin. Tomoe and Akira sat beside each other, Tomoe clutching Akira's hand. Soujiro and Ayane had taken the two girls home, saying they'd babysit the two. Yahiko tried to read a magazine, but everyone could see his eyes weren't moving. Aoshi went out of the hospital, saying he couldn't take the smell of alcohol. No one bothered to follow him, not even Misao.

Kaoru began in a small voice, "Do you think… do you think… he'll be okay? I mean…"

"Of course he'll be all right," Sanosuke replied briskly. "He's a tough guy. Remember all the scrapes we put ourselves in? He managed to survive."

"But he got hit by a _car_," Kaoru reasoned out. "Even if he's tough, he can't last forever."

"Kenshin's not going to die just because a car hit him," Yahiko said firmly. "I'm sure, in a week he'd be up and about. I mean, he wasn't hit hard; the car wasn't speeding! Kenshin's a strong guy. Stop worrying, busu, or you're going to get wrinkles."

"It's natural that Kaoru would be worried," Misao said quietly. She smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, Kaoru. He'll be fine."

"What do you mean, it's natural for me to worry about him?" Kaoru demanded.

"Why, because you two are a couple, that's why," Tomoe said, smiling weakly. "You just don't realize it yet. Kenshin doesn't show it, but he cares for you so much, more than anyone else in this world even."

"You're wrong, all of you," Kaoru defended fiercely. "Kenshin cares for me like… like a sister, that's all! You guys don't know what you're talking about! You think you've got us all figured out, but that's not true! He doesn't want me to be--- to be his girlfriend –or something! He's content in having me as a friend! …Or at least… that's what I think…" she added quietly.

A smile played on everyone's lips. Something that needed to be defended so vehemently must be something not quite right.

----------

About thirty minutes later, Megumi went out of the ER, looking exhausted but relieved. "You can stop looking worried, Tanuki-chan," she said a bit tiredly as Sanosuke put an arm around her and led her to sit. "We were worrying over nothing."

"What's with everyone referring to me about Kenshin?" Kaoru complained as she pouted. She was back to her old self again.

"He's suffered two broken ribs. But we've mended that, so, he should be fine. He only needs bed rest, a liquid diet, and a lot of care." Megumi smiled. "The nurses will be watching over him overnight. He'll be fine."

Relieved smiles found their way on everyone's faces. "But of course," Tomoe stated a-matter-of-factly, "we'll have to take turns in watching him."

"After all," Yahiko said brightly, "we're his family right? We'll have to take care of him, no matter what."

"No problem."

----------

Kaoru called her secretary to tell her she wouldn't be working that day. "I _had_ to be the one chosen to look after Kenshin today," she grumbled as she packed up her laptop. "I'll just have to bring work with me today."

She wore her light green half-sleeved blouse and a black skirt, three inches above the knee, which she had carefully chosen. _What are you dressing up, anyway?_ She asked herself. _It's not like you're going on a date or anything!_

Just because it's Kenshin and not anyone else… 

She blushed at the prospect of her being alone with Kenshin in his hospital room. "It's not like he's going to hit on you or anything. He'll be lying in pain, and you'd be working your butt off."

"Talking to yourself, Kaoru-chan?" Soujiro said, poking his head into Kaoru's room. His sister frowned at him. He merely smiled, as always. "Well, Tomoe-nechan wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"I'll be right down," Kaoru replied. She grabbed her purse and went down to breakfast.

----------

Kenshin frowned. He didn't like this situation at all. He just found out that he was in a hospital room, his lower body wrapped in bandages.

"Yech, that means I'll have to stay here." The hospital food, the rude nurses… he cursed. "Someone better get here soon. I want to leave this damn place."

In a few minutes, the door creaked open. "Thank goodness," he muttered. A nurse came in. "Damn!"

"I'm here to take your statistics, Himura-san," the nurse said quietly.

"No, you won't." The nurse looked surprised. "You'll be getting my clothes, because I'm outta here!"

"Now Himura-san… we have orders from the attending doctor to keep in you in here. Even if I wanted to discharge you I couldn't do it myself."

"Then get the damn doctor and get him to discharge me!"

"Now, what's all the fuss about?" Kaoru entered the room.

"Kaoru, get the doctor and tell him I want to get out of here!"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You're not well yet! You only got here yesterday!"

"What is this, a vacation trip or something?" Kenshin shot back. "I don't want to lie here all day. I have work to do!"

"Kenshin, with your present condition, you can hardly lift a shinai!" Kaoru argued. "I'll bet that you can't even get up without help! And the hospital staff are here to help you!" To the shocked nurse, she whispered, "A sedative would really be good right now."

"I heard that!" Kenshin yelled in the background.

"I'll… I'll call the doctor, Himura-san… and…" the nurse hesitated. She didn't know what to call Kaoru.

"Kamiya-san," Kaoru supplied for her.

"You better not get any sedatives either!" Kenshin yelled at the nurse's retreating back.

"Himura Kenshin, now you stay put and shut up!" Kaoru said. "You'll never heal quite as fast if you're babbling all the time!"

"I'd heal much faster if I were back at my place," Kenshin muttered under his breath. But he kept quiet after that. Kaoru patted his head.

"Good!" she exclaimed, smiling. Kenshin sunk back into his pillows, in no mood to be treated like a baby who had just come from a very big tantrum.

After a few minutes, an elderly man in a lab gown came in. "I'm doctor Genzai," he greeted. "What seems to be the problem, Himura-san?"

"I want to get out of this junkyard."

Dr. Genzai, apparently, was a very good-natured man. "I'm sorry, Himura-san, but your state of body requires you to stay here, under the my watch."

"Sensei, I've made it clear," Kenshin said in an attempt to be polite. "I---_DO NOT_ ---want to stay here."

Dr. Genzai rubbed the stubble of his chin thoughtfully. "If you were to be discharged, where would you go?"

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Home, of course!"

"And who resides at home, besides you?"

Kenshin faltered. "I… well… only me."

"So, who do you expect to take care of you? I think Dr. Kamiya would also be busy with her family and her internship here."

Kenshin looked around for a good a way out. "K-kaoru will!"

Shock rippled through the room, mostly evident on Kaoru's face. "M-me? Kenshin, don't talk foolishness!"

"Of course you will, Kaoru! You're a smart girl!" Kenshin stated confidently. "You can take care of me, no problem! I mean, you had training once, didn't you?"

The doctor turned to Kaoru. "Is this true?"

"I had informal nursing training before… but it isn't sufficient!"

Kenshin frowned. "Okay then. Whether you like it or not, I'm going." He started getting up, with great difficulty. Soon, he was groaning in pain.

Kaoru could only watch him. "That's right, Kenshin, get up! Then you'll learn how wrong you are!"

But Dr. Genzai was shaking his head. "If he keeps struggling like that, the bones that we've set are going to be broken again!"

"Should I get a sedative?" the nurse asked.

"No, not yet, I want to see if he's giving up yet. If ever he doesn't, I'll have to inject him with one. But the side effects aren't going to be pretty…"

Kaoru looked down. _Should I just take him home and take care of him?_

The nurse, meanwhile, was trying to restrain Kenshin.

She turned to Dr. Genzai. "What're the effects of a sedative to him?"

"In most cases I've seen," Dr. Genzai stated, "the user would get addicted. I'm sure you know the effects of addiction, Kamiya-san." Kaoru nodded.

"Then, I'll take him home."

"Are you sure, Kamiya-san? It might be a burden for you, considering that we'll have to put a lot of restrictions on this man, and he's a very stubborn one."

Kaoru smiled at the old doctor. "Well, I have a bit of an advantage over you people, no offense meant. I can control him at least."

Dr. Genzai nodded. "Then let me right down instructions and a list of medicines. Nurse Konami, have the documents ready for Himura-san's discharge."

Kenshin at once stopped struggling. He relaxed. "Fine. Make it quick, Konami."

The nurse, startled, went outside at once to comply. The doctor nodded and made his way out too. Kaoru marched to Kenshin's bedside and slapped him on the head.

"Happy now, Himura?"

Kenshin, rubbing his head, smirking, said, "I couldn't be any happier."

----------

TBC…

I told you guys I'd finish this in a hurry! The real fun starts in the next chapters! Hang on till then!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Difference Between Infatuation and Love**

**Ayashi no Tenshi**

Author's note: So I'm back again. I had to work on my research paper and I couldn't spare the time… And then we had exams again. Dang. The third quarter really is one of the busiest.

Gomen nasai, everyone!

Hey, more reviews! Thanks to everyone who did!

Chapter 5

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"_No._"

"_Yes._"

"**NO!!**"

"**YESSS!!!**"

"Kaoru, I will not, I repeat, _will not_ ride a wheelchair!!!"

Kaoru sighed. As far as she was concerned, Kenshin Himura could be the stupidest, most stubborn man she had ever had the misfortune of meeting. "Kenshin, you're hurt, and the hospital has policies forbidding you to move out without a wheelchair. And no, Himura Kenshin, I will not agree to care for you when you can't show me that you can at least cooperate!!"

Kenshin glared bloody murder at the ebony-haired woman. "Bitch."

"So what? If being a bitch is what I have to do to make you obey?" Kaoru was not the least bit hurt about being called a bitch, for anyone who earned Kenshin's anger would be called a bitch by him. She knew that he could never stay angry with her for long.

"Hmm…" Kenshin said, fuming, but not finding the right words to say. He crossed his arms. "Fine," he growled at last after receiving five minutes of Kaoru's glares and prods. "I'll ride the friggin' wheelchair. Don't expect me to enjoy it though." Everyone tried to hide his or her smiles as Kenshin succumbed to Kaoru's will.

As the giggling nurses moved him from the bed to the wheelchair, Kaoru smiled. "Don't worry, Ken-chan. Won't the wittle baby enjoy his wittle wide?" she cooed in baby talk.

"Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can't get back at you somehow," Kenshin grumbled as Kaoru pushed him out of the room.

----------

They arrived home (sans the wheelchair) with Kenshin still grumbling about his plight. "Now, now, Kenshin," Kaoru said cheerfully. "You could at least be positive!"

"You just can't wait to start bossing me around, can you?" Kenshin asked ruefully.

"That's right!" Kaoru said gleefully. "After all the times you bullied me when you babysat for me when we were younger, why not!"

"It's not as if I enjoyed running around after you," he muttered.

"Hey," Kaoru said as she opened the front door. "In case you forgot, _I_ was the one doing the chasing." Kenshin smirked.

The blue-eyed woman took a look around Kenshin's home. "Yech. You forgot to get a cleaning lady."

"Why get one when I could call you or Tomoe?"

Kaoru frowned at him. Kenshin grinned. "Be thankful at least Tomoe-oneechan's nicer than I am," Kaoru said mock-coldly.

"Yeah, yeah, right," Kenshin said. "Drop me off in my room, will ya? Then I'd like to eat a decent lunch."

As Kaoru put him in his room, she thought, _If porridge is what you can call decent, Kenshin…_

----------

"Porridge is _not_ my idea of decent," Kenshin snorted. "Get me some steak instead. And make sure it's take out. I don't want to suffer from a stomach ache as well."

Kaoru was irritated. "Do you want to suffer from bruises on the head?! Anyway, it's the doctor's order you're to eat soft food, which your stomach can digest easily. Like porridge."

"Well, just get me something edible," Kenshin said as though he hadn't heard her. "And porridge, especially if you made it, is not edible."

Kaoru controlled the burning urge to hit the injured man. "Ooh, Kenshin, you are _so_ asking to become a bit more injured."

"Try," Kenshin said, a bit too overconfidently. Kaoru smirked and pushed up the sleeve of her coat and pinched him hard. "Eeyowch! Hell, woman, I wasn't serious!"

Kaoru laughed. "I wasn't serious either." Kenshin frowned. "Oh, just eat up, Kenshin," Kaoru said, getting a bit irritated. "Don't make me feed you like a baby." Kenshin gave her one last reproachful glare and ate his porridge unremorsefully.

When he finished and Kaoru started clearing his tray, Kenshin said, "That wasn't too bad."

"I told you so," Kaoru said.

"Anyway, after you're done washing the dishes come back here or else I'll be bored."

Kaoru smiled slightly. "Okay," she said. "But let me have my lunch first."

As she went out of the door, Kenshin called out after her, "Come back right away or I'll have to go down myself!"

----------

Kaoru washed the dishes quickly, a little too quickly in her opinion. "Am I actually excited to look after Kenshin?" she murmured to herself as she climbed the stairs.

"There you are," Kenshin muttered. "I thought you'd do things slow just to spite me."

Kaoru shook her head. "You know I'd never do that! After all," she added as she took her seat beside his bed, "A good nurse never neglects her patient."

"You _would_ do something like that," Kenshin retorted. "I don't suppose real nurses pinch their patients." Kaoru laughed.

"With you attitude, a real nurse might."

Kaoru got up from her seat. "Well, I might as well get some work done. I missing a full day's work because of you, you know."

"Aww, do you have to work?" Kenshin protested. "I thought you were here to humor me!"

"Why should I?" Kaoru said as she rummaged around her bag for the files she was supposed to work on. "I have enough work as it is."

"It doesn't take much to entertain me," Kenshin said. "Just you tripping over your feet is good enough for me." Kaoru glowered at him.

"Is that why you kept snorting when I was trying on high heels for the first time?" she asked coldly.

"That could be it," Kenshin said nonchalantly.

Kaoru was seeing red now. "You're asking for it, Himura Kenshin!!" She strode to him and resolved to pull on his fiery mane of hair.

What she didn't expect was for Kenshin to grab her wrist to pull her closer to him. _Even if he's hurt he's still very strong… _

"That's what I'm talking about," he murmured, his eyes drooping seductively.

_Shiiiiit! He manages to turn everything into seduction!! Why does he always do this to me?! _"Let go," she said frostily. When he didn't, she wrenched it away in vain. "Let go, Kenshin!" she protested.

He lay there, his face unemotional. His eyes told a different story, though. Amusement was quite evident in his amethyst orbs. Kaoru stubbornly stared back at him, her eyes angry.

Slowly his hand crept up her arm, pulling her closer. Closer and closer their faces went until they were within an inch of each other.

Kenshin smiled (smirked, more like, from Kaoru's point of view), and yanked her slowly towards him. Kaoru moistened her lips. It was Kenshin's sign.

He pulled her for a kiss. Too bad for Kenshin though, he had loosened his hold on her and she had pulled away and he missed her lips.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru said warningly.

Kenshin smirked. "Missing me on purpose? What's wrong with you, Kaoru?"

"It's not what's wrong with me, Kenshin, it's what's wrong with you," Kaoru said brusquely. "I told you already, I'm over you. Stop trying to win me over." With that, she got up and went out of the door, slamming it close.

"She really can't admit it to herself," Kenshin mused.

----------

"And yet again, I've been almost had by that baka," Kaoru said under her breath as she vacuumed the house. "It's just good I was too fast for him this time."

She wiped her sweat from her brow as she shifted around the furniture. She had promised herself she wouldn't go into Kenshin's room anymore unless she had to. "Real nurse my ass," she muttered angrily after thinking back at what she had said about real nurses not neglecting patients. "If only Kenshin wasn't such a damn flirt, then I would have an easier time with him."

"Kaoru!!!"

The woman being called jerked her head up. "Kaoru!!" Kenshin called again. Thinking that something was wrong, Kaoru dashed up the stairs.

"I'm coming!!"

"What's wrong?!" Kaoru asked frantically after bursting into Kenshin's room. "Where does it hurt?"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to know if you could move the TV from the next room into here. Since you won't stay here and keep me company-"

"-you want the TV to keep you company," Kaoru finished, exasperated. "And here I was thinking you got hurt again. _Fine_, I'll get the TV, you big baby."

After huffing and puffing, Kaoru finally got the TV into Kenshin's room. "Hey, at least be thankful it has wheels," Kenshin said when Kaoru complained about the weight.

"You need anything else, Ken-chan, little redhead aka-chan?" Kaoru asked sarcastically as she turned on the TV and handed Kenshin the remote. The man in question grinned and made to grab Kaoru's arm again.

"Oh no, you don't need me, Himura," Kaoru said. "If you'll excuse me, which I know you won't, I'm going back to my cleaning."

----------

"Kenshin really lacks attention!!" Kaoru said to herself in frustration. She turned the kitchen upside down to find an Instant Soup packet. "First one thing, now another; dang!! I have no idea what's wrong with him!"

It was now almost dinnertime, and Kenshin had called her up four times already in the span of 3 hours. Needless to say, she was exhausted and exasperated, not to mention frustrated with her charge. "If he just didn't flirt with me each time he asks me to come up, I'd have an easier time."

Soujiro had come by that afternoon to drop off Kaoru's suitcase, as she had called home to say that she was staying at Kenshin's home for a few days. He was the one who kept Kenshin busy and humoured while she performed chores around the house.

At six in the evening, however, she heard Soujiro coming down the stairs. "Imou-chan!" he called at the kitchen.

"Yes, Soujiro-oniichan?" Kaoru asked.

"I have to go now," he said to the lady. "Ayane's expecting me to pick her up at work. Do you want me to bring anything over?"

Kaoru thought for a moment and said, "You could bring me a decent dinner. I'm making Kenshin soup, but I can't possibly survive on soup since I need all my energy to baby-sit for Kenshin." Soujiro laughed.

"All right, I'll make sure I'll bring you some wanton noodles later. It may come a little late though…"

"That's okay, I still have a baby to feed upstairs." Kaoru jerked her thumb up to indicate Kenshin's place. "I swear, he's been acting like a baby all day!!"

"He's just bored. You can keep the man out of the wild, but you can't keep the wild out of him," Soujiro said sagely. "I'd suggest a tranquilizer."

"I don't have any," Kaoru said. "Besides, he'd get dependent or something."

"Well," Soujiro said as he looked at his watch, "got to get going now. Ja na."

"Ja ne," Kaoru called back as Soujiro went out the front door. She sighed. "Time to feed Kenshin."

----------

"Well," Kenshin said disgustedly as he looked down on his dinner, "at least you didn't burn it."

"It's just instant soup, Kenshin, I'm not stupid enough to burn it," Kaoru retorted. "I used three packs of soup to make it a decent enough dinner, you know."

Kenshin sighed. "If I wasn't so hungry I'd refuse this." He took a sip of the soup.

"See, it's not so bad," Kaoru said as Kenshin ate.

"That's because I'm so hungry even water with soggy meat would taste good," Kenshin said. He added wisely, "Water is sweet to the thirsty wayfarer."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "What's with quotes today, I wonder?"

Kenshin ignored the comment. "How about you?" he asked. "What are _you_ eating?"

"I got Soujiro-oniichan to get me some wanton noodles," Kaoru said as she fixed Kenshin's bed covers.

"What?! Why couldn't you have asked to get some for me too?" Kenshin asked.

"Because Soujiro-oniichan's going to drop it off a bit late," Kaoru said, smirking secretly. "You wouldn't want to go hungry for that long, no would you?"

Kenshin sighed again. "I guess not." Therefore he ate his dinner in silence.

After he ate, Kaoru gathered his tray and carried it downstairs. "I'll give you a bowl to brush your teeth in, okay?"

"I don't usually brush at night," Kenshin said.

"Get used to it," Kaoru said, putting her hands on her hips. "That's probably why you have bad breath."

"Geez," Kenshin muttered. "You sound like my mother."

"Oh, hey," Kaoru scolded. "I'm just trying to help, you know."

"Okay," Kenshin replied, shrugging. "I guess I can live with that. Don't try too hard to be my mother though. My _relationship _with you is satisfying enough."

Kaoru chose to ignore this comment (though she was fuming inside) and went into Kenshin's bathroom and got him a bowl, his toothbrush, his toothpaste, and a glass of water. "Now brush with these while I wash the dishes."

"Yes Okaa-san," Kenshin said sarcastically in baby talk. Kaoru patted his head.

"That's the spirit Ken-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed. Kenshin glared at her.

----------

It was now nine o'clock. Kaoru had finished the noodles Soujiro delivered to her. Now she was making some hot cocoa for Kenshin.

The redhead had refused to drink his painkillers and his sleeping pills (all recommended by the doctor), so now she had to mix it in his cocoa. "I wonder why he's so against drugs, even the ones that can help. He is so damn friggin' stubborn."

Kaoru brought up a mug of cocoa to his room. "Kenshin," she called. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Kenshin turned away from the TV to look at her. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Kenshin took the mug from her hands and began drinking. "All day you've been treating me like a kid."

"All day you've been _acting_ like a kid," Kaoru shot back gently.

"I can't help it if I'm bored," Kenshin said as he drained the mug.

"_I_ can't help it if I'm just motherly," Kaoru countered. Kenshin smiled.

"Motherly is right."

Kenshin suddenly yawned. "Mhhm… that cocoa was drugged, wasn't it?" Kenshin asked in between yawns.

"You wouldn't take it by yourself," Kaoru said, arranging the comforter around Kenshin.

"You coulda just threatened to drug me," Kenshin said, stretching a bit. He gave another huge yawn. Kaoru laughed softly, too tired to argue.

"Goodnight, Kenshin."

Kenshin only sighed tiredly in response. He took Kaoru's hand and played with it until he fell asleep. Kaoru smiled and pried her hand out of his gentle grip. She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"You don't make too bad a patient at times, Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered to the sleeping man. She bent down to kiss his cheek and went out of the room, turning off the lights and the television as she went out.

----------

Kaoru brushed her teeth in the guest bathroom, contemplating her day. "At least you couldn't say it wasn't progressive," she said to herself between brushes. "Though I didn't get any office work done…"

She looked in the mirror and sighed as she took notice of the almost invisible lines she had on her face. "I'm getting older," she mused. "It's probably from all the stress I'm getting from work."

_Or from Kenshin, _a nagging voice in her told her.

"Of course not," she said aloud. "I'm not tired of waiting on him."

_Of course you're not,_ the voice agreed. _You're tired of waiting _for _him. Waiting for him to make a move._

"That's not true!" Kaoru protested. "Why would I feel that way? That's… ridiculous. Besides, even if I was, he keeps flirting. That should be enough of a move for me."

_You're waiting for him to tell you he loves you._

"No."

_You're waiting for him to propose to you._

"Definitely not."

_You're waiting for him to… take you._

"No way." She shook her head. "No, never. He's not my crush, I'm not a kid. I'm not hung over him. I don't have my infatuation for him anymore."

_If I don't, why then do I still hear this voice in my head?_

----------

TBC…

Ah, Kaoru's still in denial. But I think it's obvious to you, dear readers, what's happening. Oh, dear…

Kenshin's the flirt!! He _is_ THE man. Ooh, if only someone would flirt with me like that… but no, I shouldn't be thinking that.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review. You'll be giving me a great Christmas gift!!


	6. Omake and review response

**The Difference Between Infatuation and Love**

Ayashi no Tenshi

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews!!!

Here's some omake…

**Omake**

"Kenshin…" Kaoru murmured.

"Yes, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"You know how much I love you?"

"Aa…"

"And I know you love me too…"

Kenshin looked at her, aghast. "Who told you that?"

"Well, I just know!"

"How come?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes!! Besides, how could you acknowledge I love you without surprise if you didn't love me?"

"I dunno."

"See?"

Kenshin blinked, and sighed. "Whose idea was it to put this stupid omake here anyway?"

Kaoru pointed an accusing finger to Ayashi no Tenshi. "Hers."

Kenshin sighed again and kissed Kaoru full on the lips. When they disconnected, Kenshin said, "At least you weren't the stupid one."

"Or you."

"But hey, she tries."

**-End of Omake**

Author's note: I know, I know, the omake was dumb. But there is this rule that no one is allowed to post just an author's note for a chapter. So here I am, saying this:

Sedatives are abused. Sedatives are stuff that can get one addicted. I'm sorry if there's a misunderstanding, but right after I got Girl from Ipanema's review I researched on the topic to better aid my knowledge. (People who have nothing to do with this and want to find out about what's going on, please refer to the review page to Girl of Ipanema's review.)

I found out that sedatives are prescribed. Maybe that's where you derived the misunderstanding. Benzodiazepines are the ones prescribed most usually for the fact that longer exposure is needed. I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding.

I'm sorry, Girl from Ipanema, if I strike you as stupid. Please refer to these sites if you want to see what I've

If these sites also hold "myths," then please don't hesitate to send me e-mail and enlighten me.

If you are offended by me posting this note just because of your review, please let me defend myself by saying this: I'm just trying to justify what I've written. I appreciate your efforts to correct me, but please don't go as far as to telling me I'm spreading myths, because to tell you the truth, I just relied on stocked knowledge when I wrote this Fanfiction. I'm no person to judge or anything, but I think you could've just used the word "misconception." I know you used that word, butlet me make itclear: Youcouldv'e just said, "Please don't spread msiconceptions." Please don't be so hard on me. I felt rather hurt because I feel like I've been accused of being a liar. Again, I'm sorry if you think I'm stupid or rude or just looking for sympathy when I write this. I'm not. I'm just trying to defend myself.

And as for the other thing that you said, about pain not something that builds character, I agree with you. Kenshin acting that way is just one way to show readers how stupid people can get sometimes. Not that I'm insulting him, of course.

Please don't take this the wrong way. Again, I'm not here to make myself look pitiful. I'm just here to prove a point. I know I'm getting defensive, but that's just my nature. If you have anything else to criticize, feel free to do so. But please don't insult me by telling me I spread misconceptions. I hope you understand.

And I'm going to tell the truth here: If you criticize me again, I'll be sure to acknowledge it and defend myself if I have to. (Don't take it the wrong way, I'm not mad at you.)

Well, at least you said something good about my fic. I thank you for that.

Thanks.

And to the people who reviewed, thanks again!! You make my heart full of joy this Christmas!!!


End file.
